


Lets Ketch Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ketchup kink, M/M, ass cheeks, falling on diccs, ketchup daddy, ketchup lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry try something...... new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry steps back in the room, walking over towards the bed and sitting himself behind Louis.

"wanna try something new" he mumbles as the sound of a bottle opening fills the room.

Harry spreads the ketchup over his fingers and slowly thrusts it into Louis' tight hole.

Louis whines high in his throat "fuck."

Harry begins thrusting his finger in and out causing Louis to move his ass back.

"so good for me" harry whispers.

"another" Louis pants out, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Harry thrusts two fingers in and begins scissoring Louis open.

"feel so nice and warm for me baby" he grunts.

Once harry thought Louis was ready he ripped the condom out of the wrapper and slid it onto his cock.

"fuck I want to fuck you so hard" harry moans loudly

then the neighbors throw a brick at the window and harry falls off the bed dicc landing on the floor

"OW HOLY SHIT" he screams.

Louis looks out the window

"YOU BITCHES WE KNO YALL KINKY AND SHIT BUT THIS GOTTA STOP FOR I COME UP THERE AD WOPE YO ASS WITH A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP DAMN A HOE CANT GET NO SLEEP WITH YALL YELLING ABOUT SHOVING KETCHUP BOTTLES UP EACH OTHERS ASS FUCK!!!" the neighbor shouts.

Louis scrunches his nose up and chucks a bottle out the window and it splatters all over the neighbor

"YOU HOE" the neighbor screams and runs away.

Louis shuts the window and climbs back on to the bed.

"get up haz, fuck the ketchup is gonna dry and I need your dick now" he says.

Harry clumsily climbs onto the bed right in front of Louis

"hands and knees" he whispers kissing Louis' nose.

Louis follows the orders and patiently waits for harry to start.

Harry grabs his dick and lines it up to Louis' hole. He thrusts in all the way and Louis whines loudly.

"so pretty like this Lou, ketchup ass over your ass fuck I want to lick it baby" he growls as he begins to pound into Louis fast and hard.

He grabs Louis hips and keeps up with his rhythm. Louis shouts when Harry begins to repeatedly hit his prostate with eat thrust.

Louis comes with a loud moan and his arms give out.

Harry pulls the condom off and begins to wank furiously. Pumping his hand around his dcc the fastest he ever has.

"come on harry, come on my ketchup smeared ass daddy." Louis says, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Harry comes on his ass, smearing come and ketchup all over.

He bends down and licks at the mess.

"mmm taste good" he smirks and louis swats at his arm.

"come on baby bed time"

"the sheets are RUINED" Louis frowns.

"BED TIME" harry says

THE END


	2. Ketchup Up If You Can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try some more stuff.

Harry sprints to the room with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, devious smile on his face.

"cannon ball!" he screams as he flops onto the bed face landing right on Louis' ass cheeks.

"well hello there bubble one and bubble two" he giggles as he gives each of them a light smack.

"ready for this bottle of ketchup to split you open, haz?" Louis whispers

Harry moans loudly and starts grinding himself against the bed.

"no you can only come from the bottle" Louis says strictly.

Harry whines, but stops all movements.

"hand and knees baby" 

Harry rushes himself to his hands and knees and pushes his ass out in the air.

Louis just smiles fondly and grabs the ketchup bottle and the lube.

He puts a decent amount of lube in his hands and begins rubbing it all over the big bottle of ketchup.

"Gonna fuck you so good with this bottle fuck" Louis growls.

He lines the bottle up to Harrys hole and places his free hand on Harry's lower back.

"here we go"

He gently pushes the big bottle into Harry's tight little hole, causing Harry to scream.

"oh fuck fuck fuck im so hard fuck I think my dicc is going to explode" Harry rambles.

After he gets the whole bottle in and Harry's screaming finally dies down, he starts moving the bottle sideways.

Harry yells out curses and chants "more more more" as Louis continues to play with the bottle.

Harry screams louder than ever when he finally comes untouched.

"good boy" Louis whispers and strokes Harrys hair softly.

Harry starts whimpering because he is so sensitive and he needs the bottle out of his ass before he gets hard again.

Louis tries to remove the bottle but it wont budge.

"um" Louis says panic written all over his face

"Lou.." harry warns, eyes going wide.

"I think I should call the hospital" 

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT TO CALL THE HOSPITAL AND TELL THEN WHAT? I GOT A KETCHUP BOTTLE STUCK UP MY ASS AND I CANT GET IT OUT? THAT’S SO EMBARRASING IM FUCKONG CRYING LEWIS"

"STOP SCRSMIGN AT ME HAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ?? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED THE DAMN KETCHUP UP YOUR ASS DAMN!" Louis screams back.

……

"I'm sorry" they say at the same time and smile lightly.

"I'm gonna call the hospital" Louis mumbles getting off the bed.


	3. bounce that ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam know how to make that ass BOUNCE. with ketchup ;)

Liam does a backflip onto the bed accidently kicking Zayn in the face and pushing him off the bed.

Liam throws himself to the floor crouching over Zayn's limp body.

"are you fucking okay??" Liam asks, eyes wide.

"btich if you ont fuck my ass!"

Liam smiles fondly and throws Zayn over his shoulder and carries him towards the bed.

When he arrives to his destination he throws Zayn high in the air and he lands on the bed with a "flu doop"

"hurry tf up for I come in my tight ass gucci jeans" Zayn screams with a smirk.

Liam just looks at him hungrily and takes off both of their pants in one movement.

"I cant believe we're actually listening to lewis and trying this!" 

"I know if this don’t work ima beat his ass" zayn mumbles.

Liam slicks his fingers up with the ketchup flavored lube and throws it to the side.

"time to loosen you up" 

He shoves three fingers in and Zayn screams because its such a STRETCH.

Liam pumps his fingers in fast as he licks at his chin and his eyes fill with lust.

"gonna make that ass BOUNCE!"

"I don’t expect less" Zayn smiles.

"I think we're done with opening you up," so he slides his fingers out.

He grabs the bottle of ketchup sitting on the night stand and holds it near Zayns ass.

"im gonna hold this between your cheeks and you're gonna squeeze, okay?" Zayn nods.

Liam places the bottle in between Zayns cheeks and demands him to squeeze.

Zayn squeezes all he can and fucking moans the loudest he ever has.

"ketchup feels so good against my ass fuck I want you to shove this bottle up my ass, daddy"

"not today" liam says and zayn pouts.

Liam takes the bottle and starts moving it up and down slowly.

Zayn whines so loud the room fucking shakes and the pictures hanging are falling off the walls.

"damn son" liam says.

Zayn comes right there.

Now its Liams turn.

He takes the bottle from in between Zayns ass cheeks and pulls his dicc out.

He lubes his dicc up and shoves it into the bottle.

He begins to thrust in and out, In and out letting out groans that could be heard all across the city.

He comes into the bottle and fucking collapse on the bed, ass cheeks landing on Zayns face.

"get tf off of me leeeyumm"

"you get tf off of me zanyan"

"who the hell is zanyan"

"nighty night"

"who the hell is zanyan"

No response.

Zayn sighs and pulls the covers up over him.

"im gonna give you the succ in the morning"

"alright"

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZIAM YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
